Woman Fatale
by Adja
Summary: Castle snoops around Beckett's place and gets more than he bargained for.


**Fic:** Woman Fatale  
**Fandom:** Castle**  
****Story by:** Adja999 at Livejournal dot com**  
****Spoilers:**None very specific, just personalities.**  
****Pairings/characters:** Beckett/Castle, R/E… or not**  
****Summary:** Castle snoops around Beckett's place and gets more than he bargained for.  
**Disclaimer:**They're not mine and don't I know it

"If I leave you for fifteen minute to take a shower, can I trust you not to break anything?" Kate Beckett turned a half glare to her friend –and partner.

Castle straightened up and proceeded to look as innocent as he could. Which didn't amount to much.

"Right." Beckett amended. "It would be unethical to shoot you, but if you do anything you shouldn't, I'm more than willing to kick your ass."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'll sit. Quiet. Own up to my wonderful daughter."

She gave him a look that clearly meant that she didn't believe a word he said, toed off her heels and disappeared in her bedroom.

To his credit, Castle did try to obey. For about a minute, he stood and looked out the window, resisting his urge to snoop around for more precious clues to the mind and habits of a certain detective. At least until he heard the music and water starting in the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

He chewed on his lower lip, considering his options, and then it hit him. Beckett was a planner. His birthday was three weeks ahead. No way she didn't already have his present stashed away somewhere. He whirled around like an excited puppy sniffing a new scent, an expression somewhat common on his face.

The kitchen cupboards turned out a bust. He looked behind every pile of dishes or food cans and didn't find anything except that Beckett was as organized in her home as at work. He snooped around her living room but only turned up a secret stash for yet another back up weapon. He considered. It wasn't likely she had hidden anything in the bathroom. So that left the hall closet and the bedroom.

He despised the idea of behind reduced to shoe boxes and winter coats, so he tip toed in the bedroom. He looked around gingerly, the shower was still running and the music was loud enough to cover floors creaking or drawers being dragged open. He rubbed his palms together, smiling mischievously. He looked under the bed, found a dusty suitcase. Her nightstand was full of books. He'd be sure to tell Patterson she was reading his latest, he thought with a smile. Well, that left the big chest and the wardrobe. The chest seemed to be a place to store fresh linen, so he focused on the wardrobe. It wasn't likely he'd find anything hanging, so he opened the drawers.

It was a little disconcerting to consider Beckett's choice of socks. Socks weren't something he usually associated with her. Bold neckline and teasing bras, yes. Wondering what kind of bottom she was sporting that day, yes. Not… socks. Nothing there. Nothing in her bra drawer, except lots to fantasize about later. But in the bottom drawer, in the middle of multi color thongs and other types of undies, was a satin pouch. With a quiet "A…ha!" of victory, he grabbed it and stood back up.

Childish excitement building up, he pulled at the thin cords and snaked his hand inside. His brain went completely blank, his train of speculative thoughts suddenly jumping off the rails and crashing in the décor when he stared at his find. A dildo. A life sized, transparent, jello looking plastic penis. _Holy-…_

"_Castle_."

Castle yelped like a little girl at the tone of her voice. He jerked up, holds up his hands in reflex. Which, considering how she looked, might be a smart move. She was standing there, bathrobe loosely tied, looking scarier than she ever had, her gun pointed at his face. "What did I say, Castle?" she growled.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then the thing in his hand started buzzing and vibrating. With another very masculine yelp and start, he threw it away. Looking exasperated, she picked it up, flicked it off and dropped it on her bed. Meanwhile, Castle still had a perfect view of the muzzle of her glock.

He stood there, realizing that at some point his arms had lowered without his consent. He considered raising them again but thought better of it, thinking it would draw more unnecessary attention to him.

"Are you… are you really gonna kick my ass wearing that?" Sometimes he truly hated his brain and the absence of sensor between it and his mouth.

"Castle!" she warned. For a second he though she was lowering her weapon, but in fact she was shifting her aim to his crotch. He heard a small whimper coming from the back of his throat. "If this makes it in any way, shape or form into a Nikki Heat book, I swear that next time I'll put the charger in." she promised, finally lowering her gun and dropping it on the bed. It bounced next to the dildo. Castle unable to tear his eyes away, had a clear view that it was, indeed, empty. He considered the two objects for a moment, wondering which one would be considered the deadliest. After all the first one did a serious number on his mental functions.

"Out." She ordered, eliciting a jerk from him. He realized she was still undressed, hair dripping. Gathering his thoughts, he hurried out and waited on the couch, trying to figure out if she wanted him to leave altogether or not. He wondered if she was going to terminate their partnership or arrest him for some kind of drawer trespassing.

When she came back out, dressed and toweling her hair absently, he was still frozen on the couch. "Well, I should have pulled a gun on you from the start." She decided.

He made a noise, looked in her approximate direction, feeling like a naughty kid in the principal's office. Again.

He didn't dare look at her, but it didn't mean he couldn't see her as she sat in a chair opposite him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her frown, then she leaned back and smirked. "Yes, Castle." She said lightly. "I'm a woman."

He made a sound of agreement.

She chuckled. "You know, Castle, for someone who lives with two, you really don't know much about us."

"No, no, no, no!" He regained his movement, his ability to speak and look at her all in the same instant. "As far as I'm concerned, my mother plays bridge with her boyfriends and Alexis is…" Beckett raised a challenging, amused eyebrow. "She's like an Angel…" he gestured a circle in the air over his lap. "All… undefined and pure down there."

At that Beckett scoffed, pushing up on the arms of the chair and walking to the kitchen to flick the kettle on. As she turned to ask him if he wanted some tea, he wondered how come he was still alive. Or unharmed, at least.

He knew he was pushing his luck when he joined her and flicked amongst her selection of teas. "So…" he started, and he could see her rolling her eyes already. He was a male, she never got to forget it. "Women, huh?"

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a conspiratory smile. "Well… I'm sure Ryan and Esposito have their own."

He stared at her and laughed incredulously. "Oh! Can that be in the book?"

Later, as they walked side by side, back through the parking lot of the precinct, she eyed him. "And Castle, about what I meant earlier. Not in the books doesn't mean you get to share the information with anyone else either." She warned.

"Damn!" he said, as if it had been his intention. But truly that was too good to share.

She turned around, blocking his path as he was about to step inside the lift. "Rick." She intoned strangely, leaning in, a hand on his chest. He blinked, thrown by the change of attitude and, well, _intrigued_. She was Beckett, and she was touching him. And she was purring at him. Give him a break. "When you're alone in you big cold billionaire bed tonight…" she teased. "consider it a early birthday present." She flashed him the sunniest smile and stepped backwards, leaving him as the elevator closed in his face.

xXx

Six months later.

_Heat was much amused by the way Rook kept at her heel in the shop. Amused and surprised, she had never thought the man to be intimidated by sex, what with all the sexual innuendo and saucy jokes she heard on a daily basis. He was hunched over, trying to take a little space as he could, and she was seriously considering buying something just to remind him of it and get him to shut up at opportune moments. She dismissed the idea though, when the mental image of her threatening Rook with a dildo in the middle of the station formed into her mind. So much for that plan, she'd have to find a way to use innuendo of her own._

"_So…" Rook coughed to conceal a snicker and nudged her elbow. "Women, huh?" he prompted._

"_Oh yes, dear." She purred back teasingly, maintaining her cover as his wife. "Although I'm sure Roach have their own."_

Beckett let her head fall back against the couch cushion and laughed. She leaned in and grabbed her wine, knowing pretty well that Castle was watching her every expressions. "Well?" he asked from the other end of the couch where he had stopped massing her feet she had propped up on his lap.

She smiled brightly. "Well, I'm very glad I'm their boss. Cause they're going to kill you."

He paled slightly.

"Don't worry, _Rook_." She teased, pressing her foot suggestively downwards. "I'll revive you."


End file.
